Chaos of the Night
by lynn-ace
Summary: Michael Knight becomes a wanted man
1. Chapter 1

**A** t the laboratory hidden among the rundown buildings in the abandon area of the city. The sunrise was fast approaching. The air was cool and crisp flowing into the vents. This didn't bother the technicians or the researchers. Their only mission was to finish the project so they could return to their lives.

Excitement filled the air in the lab that energized the workers to complete the final tasks in the preparation for the Stalker Missile for travel. WithIn a few hours it will be transferred to the Air Force.

It was the missle of the future. A pilot could program it with the target's coordinates. Then the missile with speed and accuracy could destroy the target within minutes. The Stalker Missile was the most powerful weapon in the America Government's arsenal.

The workers focused on their tasks, chatting about their future plans with their families, wives, or girlfriends. They paid no attention to the blinking red light on the security monitors.

A group of soldiers dressed in black uniforms carefully march through the underground tunnel that led to the lab. These soldiers raced to their target to require the missile. They burst into the laboratory, and pointed their military rifles at the workers. The technicians and the researchers stood there dumbfounded, staring down at the barrels of the rifles. Within a few seconds then they were shot in the head.

A tall man with thick brown wavy hair entered, wearing a black leather jacket. He kept his face away from the security cameras, and used hand signals to issue his commands to his soldiers. The man stood, allowing the camera to tape the back of his head.

The others completed their tasks and gathered the three smaller missiles. The man pushed a button on a tiny black box with an emblem of a knight's chess piece on the side.

He dropped the box, leaving it on the floor, and he escaped with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**M** ichael Knight stepped out of the bathroom half dressed and dripping wet. The aroma of coffee drifted into the bedroom of the tiny house. His girlfriend, Amy was in the kitchen making breakfast, as she bang the counter with anything that she held while she rushed.

"Hey! Slow down before you cut your finger," he said to her while he sat down on the hope chest and put on his socks.

"I already did, Michael." She laughed, and stood in the doorway.

Her baggy pink shirt stopped at her hips that showed her sculpted legs.

Amy leaned on the door frame for she was a slender blond with a bubbly personality. They had met during his last assignment. He had tracked down some bank robbers who were hiding out in a backwater town, where Amy worked in a local diner as a waitress.

He pulled on his boots, and then slid each other of his arms into his shirt leaving it unbuttoned. "I didn't hear you yell."

She walked to him, and held onto his shirt, standing on her toes to stare into his baby blue eyes. "You were in the bathroom." She kissed him.

He hugged her. "Thank you for the kiss but I am starving."

"Breakfast is ready. I don't understand why you got dress. I'm planning for us to stay in," she said, and lightly kissed his lips again.

He could face down the most dangerous criminals, but to tell a woman that he was leaving. He rather be staring down a barrel of a gun. Michael hugged and wanted this moment to last.

"I understand," she whispered.

Amy patted his hand and left the bedroom heading to the kitchen. He wondered when her understanding would melt away from her loneliness. When the realization would hit her.

He walked down the hallway that led into the kitchen. The photos hung on the walls of places instead of people. Water was running in the sink making the pipes bang. Amy was already washing the dishes. Her home was small, but perfectly clean for everything had it's place, and she despised clutter.

Sitting down in the chair at the table for two, he removed the cover from his plate was filled with eggs, sausage, hash browns, and toast. She poured fresh orange juice for him in a small glass, and sat across from him to eat her fruit cup and toast.

Michael attempted to carve out somewhat of a normal life from his dangerous loner lifestyle. This relationship with Amy wasn't fair to her. She deserved to find a man that she could marry and could have children with.

They ate their breakfast enjoying each other's company.

Michael stood. "Do you want any coffee?"

"Yes, I do." Amy stared at him. "Are you leaving today?" She asked.

He poured the coffee in the cups. "Unfortunately, I must leave tomorrow. I thought today we could do some hiking on the trails."

"The last few days we have been on the go. We just could stay in and do other things. You need to rest too," she said.

He sat back down in the chair. The truth was he didn't want to leave her that he enjoyed his time with her. Amy's home was a refuge from his dangerous lifestyle hunting down criminals who thought they were above the law.

Working for the Foundation for Law and Government wasn't easy, he had become a wanted man in the criminal underworld.

Maybe it was for the best that they stayed in.

"We can stay in and do other activities," he said and grinned at her.

"Good."

Amy seemed to be to good to be true at times. But he chosen to ignore his nagging feeling about her for he desperately longed for a normal life.

Amy finished up her breakfast putting her dishes in the sink and collected his.

Her soft fingers rubbed his neck, he guided her to his lap.

"Thank you for breakfast," he said.

"You're welcome." She sat down on his lap, putting her arm around his neck. "How long will you be gone this time?"

His fingers stroked her fine blonde hair, he said, "About two to three weeks. I have a long assignment waiting for me."

"That long," she said, staring into his blue eyes. "I'm beginning to understand why you don't want a serious relationship." Amy sighed. "For you being tall, dark, and handsome, sometimes, I wonder if you have any other women located in different cities." She eyed him.

It was starting already only after a few weeks of dating each other. Amy was getting jealous because she couldn't handle the separation. Or was it possible that she was sensing his feelings for another woman. He couldn't have his former fiance, Stephanie, and nicknamed her Stevie in his other life. Before he was Michael Knight the champion of the innocent and the powerless.

Amy's lustful touch brought him back from his own thoughts.

"It isn't fair to you or any other woman the long intervals of being apart and the danger too. After while it starts to eat away at the relationship."

"Michael, I want a relationship if you. I don't care about the other stuff. I just want you." She kissed him.

He fought the desire just to pick Amy up and carry her to the bedroom.

"You might think about it differently. When someone is trying to hurt you to get back to me." He rubbed her face. "I care about you and don't want to see you get hurt because of me. I don't know how long I can make you happy with my crazy life."

"Is that why you suggested for me to continue to date other men?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, you are one of those type of women, who wants a husband and children. As long as I continue to work for the Foundation I can't be a family man."

Amy kissed him lightly on his lips. "That takes a brave and honest man to say those words. You will make an excellent husband and father someday."

In those words he felt she was very honest and open with him. Michael couldn't help feeling that she was hiding something from him. But there was nothing to indicate she was lying to him.

Maybe it was guilt turning into suspicious behavior because he wanted Stevie and not Amy.

"Thank you for that," he said.

"Don't you want to settle down and to be with one woman?" Amy asked.

The only woman he wanted to be with was Stevie. She was the only woman outside of the Foundation for Law and Government who knew about his past.

"When I am finish with my cause, but that's sometime long away from now." He stared at her trying to make her feel important. "I just want to enjoy the present with you." He kissed her, hoping she wouldn't ask him any more questions.

Amy relaxed during the kiss, and her fingers raced up and down on his bare chest. His skin tingle anticipated his longing for her, he yanked her closer to him, placing his hand in her hairline, and kissed her hard. He wanted to carry her back to the bedroom.

Sensing his urge, she eagerly readjusted herself on his lap. Her hot breath on his neck, she whispered, "take me here..."

The telephone rang, as he moaned out of frustration.

"We can start again, Michael."

Amy left and rushed to the phone while he watched her, hoping it wasn't the Foundation.

She answered the phone from the wall. "Hello," she said, putting her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone, "Michael it is for you, your boss, Devon," she stated.

He walked over, taking the phone, as he rubbed her cheek. "Your timing is perfect like always, Devon." He sounded frustrated in his voice. His body language quickly transformed from annoyance to worry. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I will tell KITT to give Bonnie our ETA on our arrival."

Hanging up the phone, he looked at Amy.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

He sighed. "I'm not sure. Devon is very worried, so when he is worried, I am concern. I need..."

"Go, Michael. I understand. Just call me when you can." She hugged him and kissed him.

It felt like the final kiss from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **M** ichael entered Devon Miles' office, taking off his black leather jacket and laid it on the small sofa in the sitting area. The office was decorated in old world style. The windows had huge drapes that were closed to block out the evening sun. He paced back and forth by the marble fireplace. It felt good to stretch his long legs after that grueling drive.

The door opened, and wheels squeaked from the silver cart. The cook in a white uniform pushed it into the office. "Devon wanted me to bring you a light meal. The boss thought you might be hungry after your trip."

"Thank you. Where is Devon?" Michael walked over to the cart, grabbing a can of coke.

"I don't know. Just following orders like everyone else on this insane day," the cook said. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No. Everything looks good. Thank you."

The cook hurried out the door. Once again Michael was alone with his thoughts, picking up the plate. He dived into the food like a hungry animal, and walked to the sofa to enjoy his meal. Quickly devoured his dinner, he leaned back on the sofa, closed his eyes. Michael had learned to seize a cat nap when the opportunity presented itself.

The door opened. Michael sat up when he heard men's dress shoes were hitting the wood floor.

"There you are, Michael," Devon spoke in a very friendly tone.

He stood, staring at his boss. Devon was tired with dark bags under his eyes and his face was pale. His tie and coat jacket were off, but his fading blond hair managed to stay in place.

"I see my instincts were correct. Your plate doesn't even have a crumb on it," Devon said.

"They were. What is going on here? You had my keys and access card taken away from me!" Michael snapped.

He put his hand up in the air, and waved them."My dear boy that was just a formality to show I'm not showing any favoritism to you." Devon sat in the leather chair, gesturing to Michael to sit on the sofa. "Would you like any more food?"

"No, Devon, I'm fine. What I want are some answers." Michael grabbed a can of soda and drank it.

"You were with your girlfriend, Amy the last few days?"

"Yes, until this morning when you wanted me back here. Why?"

"Last night, a group of thieves stole a new top secret missile from the manufacturer's laboratory. The company was to transfer the weapons to the Air Force today."

Devon rose from the chair, heading to the computer. Michael followed. Devon typed a command on the keyboard. Footage from the laboratory played. He watched a man with a similar build and hairstyle entered the lab. Once the footage was done, Devon handed the pictures of a tiny black box with an emblem of a knight's chess piece on the side.

Michael returned to the sofa, throwing the pictures on a cherry table. He ran his fingers through his brown wavy hair, and rubbed his neck. "I am being framed here," he stated, and lifted up his head to look at Devon.

"Yes, Michael, I know."

He stared at the computer monitor, forcing the words to come out of his mouth. "Could it be Garth in this footage?

"It is a possibility of course. I have Bonnie checking all the places that Garth could resurface, so, far nothing at all."

"Anything is possible with Garth Knight. That man still is angry at his late father."

"Wilton had hoped Garth would change his ways." Devon sat down in the chair, leaning back. "I don't believe that Garth is behind this. General Patel wants you under lock and key tomorrow morning. He has important influential figures in Washington providing him support."

Michael felt like that he could throw up his dinner. "What if I don't cooperate?"

"Then FLAG will be shutdown, and investigated by Washington outsiders," Devon said coldly.

"And KITT?" he asked.

Devon gripped the arm of the chair. "KITT will be seized by the government to be use for their purposes."

"What's stopping them if I am in a jail cell from shutting us down and kidnapping KITT?"

"I'm working on that one," Devon said.

"Alexis Jamie White- would you being working on?"

"Yes, she is Wilton Knight's niece. I have been trying to locate her."

"Will she help us? Or only help you?" He leaned, and looked at the manicured ceiling above him.

His past experience with the Knight children left Michael feeling apprehensive. Garth wanted to kill him, and Jennifer gave him a difficult time he figured because he looked like her brother, Garth.

Devon stood, and walked over to Michael putting his hand on Michael's shoulder. "She will help us. I have no doubt in that," he told Michael.

He nodded, and hoped Devon was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Michael couldn't sleep. He went to the office seeing the light, coming from underneath the door. Michael entered the room, tapping on it. "You can't sleep either Bonnie," Michael said, turning toward the computer station.

In the chair was a twenty-something young woman, working on the computer. Her black high heel shoes and her purse sat on the floor next to the chair. The woman's black slacks highlighted her long legs, and a light blue blouse wrinkled from traveling.

The woman turned her head. He noticed her baby-faced features, and her fiery jungle green eyes, examining him.

She stood, and extended her hand out to greet him. "You must be Michael. I'm Alexis Jamie White, Wilton's niece." She shook his hand. "For having such a strong grip you have a gentle touch." She winked at him.

"You also have a very firm grip too."

She stepped back, making a face. "I hope I didn't hurt you, just don't know my own strength when I'm jet lag." She picked up her shoes and her purse, placing them near the sofa. "I hope you don't mind, I finished up your last soda from the cart."

He grabbed another chair to sit by the computer. "Not at all, one of life's privileges to share things with a lovely lady," Michael said, and grinned.

She sat down, taking another sip. "Well, I'm not a Coke drinker; I'm a Mountain Dew gal, myself," she said with a hint of a southern accent.

"Does that make us mortal enemies?" He chuckled, realizing the first time in hours that he had laugh, since this crisis struck.

"Not in my book. I don't know about you, but I have enough enemies who want a piece of my hide." She studied the footage.

"I can use all the friends to help in this situation."

"That's why I am here. By the way, my friends call me, Jamie. It is a tradition that all first-born girls in my mother's family go by their middle name." She turned her head. "Everyone always ask me why."

"It is a unique tradition. What about your grip?"

Jamie giggled, revealing her perfect teeth when she smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to ask about it. I grew up with riding horses, and taking care of them." She eyed him.

"Explains that question," he said, stretching his arms in the chair.

She let out a breath. "How tall are you?"

"6'4 according to the doctor's report," he said.

Michael sat there, observing her while she was working. Jamie was very different than he had expected. With dealing with Wilton Knight's children, Garth had tried to murder him and destroy the Foundation; Jennifer just didn't like him, for some reason and wasn't afraid to show it.

Here was someone from the Knight family welcomed him with open arms. Like her uncle, she had a strong work ethic. Her thick brunette hair shined in the light, giving her face a ambience of an angelic glow. Alexis Jamie White was unique like her name.

"Jamie, why are you here besides Devon hunting you down?"

Turning the chair away from the computer, giving her eyes a rest, she sipped on her soda. "I like that phrase hunting you down. I will use that in my writing." Holding the can, in her lap, she said, "I understand now, why Uncle Wilton chose you for KITT." She held up her hand. "I'm not avoiding the question, for I know that look in your eyes. It was Wilton's vision for FLAG to be operated by individuals instead of Washington. I am here to make sure that Washington doesn't seize the Foundation."

"You are one of those Washington investigators," he mumbled.

"I see; Devon's gift for keeping secrets is still working quite well." Jamie placed the can back on the desk, sitting a bit straighter. "Michael, I'm here to discover the truth and where it leads me. I have never back away from a huge pile of horse manure in my life; I'm not going to start now. This situation you are in is very nasty, and you will have some difficult choices to decide. I can tell you this I won't be such a nice mannered lady at times. It is part of my job. I will try to treat you with respect and compassion. My promise, I will find the truth and bring it out into the open for everyone to see.

"You're saying I'm going to have to trust you."

"Trusting people, isn't easy for us because of our occupation."

Michael lean forward staring at her. "What is your take on this huge mess?"

"Everything is telling me this is an excellent framed job by a powerful individual," Jamie said.

"There are a lot of people, who would like a piece of my hide." He walked to the fireplace searching for something to break, wanting to get rid of the growing frustration inside of him. "I don't like this!" He shouted.

Jamie extended her hand, wanting to offer support, but just stood there. "Michael, what do you tell people, who are in these nasty situations?"

He eyed her. "I tell them let me worry about it, and stay out of trouble."

"Okay. Then let me do that. Give me an opportunity to demonstrate that I am capable of doing my job," she said.

He nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Try to relax and get some sleep. You will need it in the morning," Jamie said.

Michael walked to her was about to hug her, but stopped himself. "Thank you," he said and left the office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **M** ichael stood on the patio enjoying the sunrise. The light sprinkled down hitting the treetops, and the flowers slowly opened their blooms. He sat in the patio chair wanting to forget his troubles. But his future sunrises might be viewed behind bars with a huge wall. He would be a dead man walking in the prison system, for he had help put away some powerful criminals.

 _I will face that bridge will it comes,_ he thought.

His thumb rubbed his chin, he was deep in thought. Michael wondered if Jamie could find the evidence to free him. He stood, and then walked around to burn off his frustration.

Thoughts of Stevie flooded into his mind; she was the only person that truly knew him, and he still longed for her. He had hoped to retire from FLAG to be with her once the danger was over. Now, it seemed that dream was a child's fairytale in the land of make-believe.

Whoever was behind this did an excellent job making him look guilty. Michael still had Amy, his alibi. No man could be in two places at once.

"Michael," spoke a woman's voice.

He turned around to see Bonnie standing there with a fresh cup of coffee on the tray, and she was a welcome sight.

"Hi Bonnie," he said, and grinned.

She handed him a cup of coffee. "I thought you would like a cup." Her hand trembled and her swollen eyes were red from crying.

"Thanks. You are a mind reader." He rubbed her arm to comfort her.

Bonnie placed the tray on the table, and poured the coffee. "Comes with the job," she replied.

They stood watching the sun to continue climbing in the sky to enjoy this quiet moment.

"How's KITT handling all this ugly mess?" Michael asked.

"The stress is playing havoc with his system, but he's being a trooper. He is more concern about you and so am I." She touched his hand. "Is it possible that you might be take-in to custody by the military?"

"It may come to that."

The color drained from her face, and her deep brown eyes widened with fear.

"Then why are you standing here and letting other people to decide your fate!" Bonnie pounded her fists on his chest releasing her rage. "It is time to pull one of your stunts and bail yourself out of this situation!" she snapped, as tears poured out of her red and swollen eyes.

Michael squeezed her arms making her stop from hitting him, and bent down to look into her eyes. "Believe me, I thought about doing just that. Right now, it wouldn't serve any purpose. It would only make me look guilty of the charges," he explained.

Bonnie wiped her eyes. "You think that little girl in Devon's office is going to save your hide," she snapped.

"She might... I just met her..."

"We know nothing about Wilton's niece." She walked away from him.

He stared at his boots, and looked at her. "Bonnie, please listen to me."

She turned around, glaring at him.

"Devon trusts her that should be good enough for us."

She hugged him, he held in his arms, and said, "I'm sorry."

"Everything is going to be alright," he said.

She hugged him tighter and didn't want to let him go. "I should be telling you that."

"Your actions are saying it."

"I'm just so terrified for you," she said.

"I know. I am too."

They held each other and watched the sunrise together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **C** hloe Kinsmen was a sassy blonde headed woman with her assigned partner, Derrick Smith, was a suave man, who was a straight shooter. They were sent to a backwater town in Nevada to investigate Michael's alibi, after a long flight, now a longer drive to nowhere Ville.

Derrick drove the rental car on the state highway; Chloe wiggled in her seat trying to get comfortable. Her mind raced how her boss reacted about the news Michael Knight being the prime suspect in the theft. Jamie seldom showed her true feelings about the cases that she was working on. Chloe's bones her told this case was different, and it was the beginning of the end.

The stars twinkled in the clear sky with no city lights to hide them, and welcomed them to the state. Derrick tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, fighting off a yawn.

"So, Chloe, what part of England were you born in?" Derrick asked.

"Why do you want to know?" She eyed him.

"Hey, I am tired and I need some conversation for me to stay awake. I know nothing about you."

"You have been asking me out on a date for weeks..."

"You are hot and an intriguing woman with a cool accent. Because I want to know you better," he said with a huge grin.

She giggled. "I was born and raised in King's Lynn in England. As a teenager I moved to London. Then a few years ago I met our Boss."

He yawned. Derrick was a bit taller than her, and was nice to gaze upon when he was busy doing something.

"There is a motel up ahead. Do you want to stop and get a room? I'm jet lag and wanting to lie on a bed," Derrick said.

"A few hours of sleep sound good to me."

"Do you think our boss lady wouldn't mind? She is motivated to help Knight."

"Well, we are arriving at a late hour, and I don't know what we could get done at this time of night."

Derrick pulled into the parking lot of the motel, reading the sign. "Is this the place that Knight stayed during the theft?"

"No. Knight was staying at his Girlfriend's home during the theft. But he did stay here on occasion, I think." Chloe reached for her tote bag, pulling out the file to check the information. "You're right. It is. Maybe, the manager can gives us some background information."

"I need some sleep," he said, and opened the car door.

They got out of the compact car, entering the motel office. The bells rang, alerting the staff of their arrival. Chloe could feel her energy draining away from her, as she stood.

A man in his early fifties lifted up his head from his novel that he was reading. "Hello, there folks, are you looking for a room?" he asked.

"We are. But first, I would like to ask some questions," Chloe stated.

"Are you from England?" the manager asked.

"Yes, I am." She showed him a picture of Knight. "Was he here the other night?"

"I know him. That's Amy's boyfriend from the diner. He wasn't happy the other night. I think they had a fight that day, from what my wife told me. He wanted a room. My wife also stated that he didn't seem like himself, and he wore a little goatee. Then he left that morning in a hurry."

Derrick stepped forward. "Was Knight here all night?"

"The funny thing happened that night. He checked in, and then about an hour later he left, leaving his car here."

"Then someone pick him up?" Derrick asked.

"Yes. I didn't see the car. It was pitch dark due to the bad storms. Knight was gone about all night, and didn't return until early that morning."

"Was there anything else strange?" Chloe asked.

"When my daughter checked him out, and she said he looked well rested. When my wife cleaned the room, she told me that his bed hadn't been slept in all night."

"May we see the room?" she asked.

"If you like I could rent it to you, which has two queen beds," the clerk said.

Derrick stared at Chloe since it was her choice to make.

"We will take it. Derrick, please pay the gentleman," Chloe said.

"What has Knight done?"

"We are trying to confirm his whereabouts on a confidential matter, sir. This is just routine procedure, nothing to worry about."

"That's good to hear. He is a nice fellow. Please, sign the book."

They signed it, and saw Knight s name, time, and date.

The clerk gave them the key. "Thank you, for staying here." He smiled at them.

They left the office, and Derrick went to get their bags. Chloe went to the room and unlock the door, as Derrick was right behind her. He shut the door and locked it.

Chloe walked around studying the room searching for clues.

"Brr. It's cold in here," he said, turning on the heat.

"I didn't notice."

"Yeah, because you're too busy looking for magical clues that don't exist."

She stood and glared at him. "I am doing my job, mate."

"We are on a fairytale goose chase just going to find this Knight person is guilty."

"One thing that you're going to learn when the Boss Lady has one of her feelings, you will learn to pay attention, and do your job."

"You and the others trust her that much?" He sat on the bed.

"Yes, with my life." Chloe grabbed her bag. "I'm going to take a shower."

Chloe took her bag into the bathroom. Derrick lay on the bed, and went to sleep.

#

 **Nevada**

The early morning sunlight peeked over the top of the mountains, and the crisp air settled over the valley. Chloe and Derrick sat in a booth at a local diner, finishing up their breakfast, and to find Amy. The waitress brought them their bill, pouring a refill of coffee into the cups.

Chloe pulled out a picture of Knight to show the waitress. "Has he been around lately?" She asked.

"That's Amy's boyfriend at the moment. He was here about day ago because she asked me to cover her shifts. They are out of town I believe. When he comes, she goes out of town to do exciting things. She will have some amazing tales when she returns. The new comers have all the luck. I thought he was interested in me. But Amy turned on her charm. Then it was over," the waitress said.

"Sometimes, men don't see a good thing..."

"Some men do," Derrick said, and grinned.

Chloe patted his hand. "You are a smart besides sexy." She winked at him.

The waitress giggled. Derrick looked at Chloe, and she motioned for him to pay the bill. He scooted out of the seat leaving her alone with the waitress.

"You two make a cute couple. I hope this is helpful." The waitress put a small piece of paper on the table.

She looked at it, and read the paper. Chloe had an address.

"Maybe, they have returned," the waitress said, and shrugged.

"Thank you, you've been very helpful." Chloe stood, giving her a nice tip, and left the table.

They stepped into the morning chilly air; Chloe pulled her jacket tighter around her body, and Derrick put his arm around her.

"You better not kiss me. We haven't had our first date yet." She laughed.

"whose fault is that?" He chuckled.

"Our waitress gave us this." She handed the paper.

"I see our waitress doesn't like her co-worker."

"How do you know that?"

"I got that vibe from her. Growing up with three sisters, I learned women's vibes. They believed that Amy is gone with Knight. And we know she is not with him," Derrick stated.

Chloe stopped at the car. "Something is not right here."

"Amy is in trouble, or she is a plant to frame Knight."

They got into the cramp compact car and drove to Amy's home that she was renting.

In a few minutes they found the house. It was hidden away from the street near the woods. Chloe looked out to admire the open space, tapping her fingers on the hood of the car.

Derrick zipped up his jacket to keep out the cold air. He looked around to see they were alone in the less populated neighborhood. He closed the car door, starting at her.

"I don't like it here," he said.

She raised her right eyebrow. "Why?"

"Someone could be watching," he said.

They walked to the small yellow house with peeling blue shutters. Derrick put his hands on the window trying to peek inside. Chloe looked around, as she spotted a flower pot. She used her fingers to dig in the dry soil, searching the dirt for the key.

"Bingo! I found it," she said, and displayed the key in her dirty fingers.

"Good. I don't think no one is home," he said.

Chloe opened the door. Derrick motioned for her to stay there. He went into the house. She entered and closed the door. Sheets lay over the furniture to protect them from the dust. She moved a sheet up and down as very little dust was in the air.

"I told you to wait outside," he told her.

"I know you did. There is no one here." She smiled.

"You are right. There's no evidence of Amy ever lived here."

"I noticed that." She walked into the kitchen. "It looks to clean."

"It is a kitchen. What it is suppose to look like? He asked.

"That's a man's answer." She laughed, and wiped the counter with a couple of her fingers. "It has been cleaned with bleach to destroy any evidence that Amy or Michael was here."

He found a closet, opening the door. "Bingo, mate," He said, and held up the waitress' uniform. "She forgot this. And it has her name tag on it."

"Was there anything else?" she asked.

"This was the only item." He put it back, and closed the door. "There's a bedroom back here."

They walked to the bedroom searching for more clues. Derrick checked the dresser drawers. Chloe looked through the closet, and then she went to the bathroom. Something caught her eye that was lying on the floor. She bent down, pulling it out behind the waste basket.

"What did you find?"

She stared at him. "I found this crinkle paper with the name of Wade." She stood. "Does the phone work?"

"No. I checked it," he said, adding, "That name sounds familiar to me."

She leaned on the vanity. "It should. About a year ago, our team busted a smuggling operation that was setting up overseas connections. Our boss couldn t prove it that Wade was the mastermind, and he vowed to make her pay."

"How is Knight and the Foundation involve?"

"Maybe Wade is helping someone else. Right now, I need to get to a phone."

"Let's go," he said.

They dashed out of the bathroom, heading to the car to find a phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The morning sunshine entered the huge windows of the conference room in the Foundation, while the cherry table glowed in the light. The files lay on the table organized and in neat piles while Jamie studied all the evidence against Michael. She closed the folder file, rubbing her scalp to ease her pounding head, and sighed, folding her arms across her chest, staring at the cordless phone, using her will to summon it to ring. She had sent her aid, Chloe with Derrick to escort Amy to the Foundation, now waited to hear from Chloe. General Patel yearned for Michael to be in a military prison cell.

Devon lightly tapped on the door before entering. "I have those files you wanted, my dear." The man looked refreshed from getting a few hours of sleep and cleaned with a crisp and pressed suit, with his appearance of a refine worldly elegance of a man.

"Thank you," she said, taking the files from him.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"This boils down to Michael's girlfriend, Amy. The only way the Washington figure heads are going to be happy with a strong alibi."

"I was afraid of that."

"Amy seems from her profile that she is a law-of-abiding citizen."

"Have you heard anything from Chloe?"

She sat there still trying to lock away her fear and worry. But something was wrong; she gave Chloe certain instructions to stay in contact. Last time she heard from Chloe when her aid arrived in the backwater town.

The phone rang, Jamie picked it up, and said, "Alexis White speaking," she paused, "what happened?" She placed the phone between her head and shoulder to grab a pen and some paper, taking notes. "You are sure, nothing. Is there anyone in the town that can validate for Michael," she paused again, "You do that, and keep me inform, and Chloe, you guys, be careful out there." She hung up the phone staring at Devon, bit her bottom lip. "Devon, things went from nasty to malicious."

Michael was told that Devon wanted to see him, so he went to the east side of the patio near the gardens. The sweet aroma surrounded him from the colorful flowers in bloom. Devon loved this time year, and took every opportunity to have meetings on the patio to be near the flowerbeds. The morning cool breeze swayed the flowers that bobbed up and down and looked like they were dancing. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck, he wasn't sure if it was from the day's heat or the stress of the situation getting to him. Jamie sat in the chair by the table sipping on some ice tea and forcing herself to take a bit of the slice of toast, but the afternoon like made her glow like an angel sent from heaven. Devon stood by the stonewall gazing out the flowerbeds deeply lost in his own thoughts, it was like Devon was searching for the answers in the flowers. Michael halted, something had changed in the situation for he could feel the vibes coming from Devon and Jamie, and his life had depended on many times reading people's vibes.

"You wanted to see me, Devon," Michael said.

Devon turned around, "Have a seat, there are things we need to discuss."

They sat down, and Devon poured some water in the crystal glasses.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"You don't mess around do you," Jamie stated.

"Michael, your girlfriend has disappeared, and without her verification for your alibi. The Foundation's hands are tied in the bureaucracy of red tape," Devon explained.

"We have KITT. His records will prove I was with Amy... and... not stealing a weapon..."

"There was a thunderstorm and took out a couple of KITT's minor systems... Your timeline is gone. I have Bonnie working on it, trying to piece everything back," Devon explained.

Michael slammed his fist, making the glasses rattle. "I don't understand! No one believes me outside of the Foundation!"

"Michael, you are like me, a rogue in search for truth, and you don't care who toes you step on in the process. That puts a target on your back because Washington figures fear that," Jamie said, adding, "Washington wants the Foundation under their jurisdiction, and now, the opportunity for taking control has arrived."

"Michael, this is a daunting moment, my hands are tied. The Board of Directors are feeling the pressure to turn you over to the military."

"If I don't go willingly?" Michael asked.

Devon sat there like a statue and said, "FLAG will be shutdown, and KITT will be seized by the military."

He leaned back in the chair, tapping a couple of his fingers on the glass table, and eyed Devon. "What is stopping them from making me disappear from their system?"

Jamie set her glass down on the table. "Me."

"You..."

Her green eyes held a confident and determination of a cat that enjoyed the hunt of its prey, and this made Michael uneasy.

"Don't let my looks fool you. I have a plan in place. My men will take you to the location, and you will be hold there while I do some more investigating. Devon will be able to visit. Be forewarned General Patel and his men can come interrogate you at anytime they wish."

Leaving the table, Michael walked to the edge of the patio overlooking variety of plants and flowers in the gardens. A way of nausea flooded into his stomach, causing it to twist and turn. There was no way out of the situation for someone wanted him in a cell. Devon approached, and stood next to Michael, giving a slight nod to Jamie. On cue, she left the patio, so the men could have some privacy .

"This is an arduous situation to be in, and there are no easy answers. But I feel, Wilton would want us to do the right thing before pulling any heroic stunts."

Michael put his hands in his jean pockets, turning to face his boss. "I'm terrified, and I keep wondering why. I have face dangerous criminals, but I never felt like this... I am terrified to my core. Only two times, in my adult life I was ever frightened."

"When was that?"

"I was captured in Vietnam, and when I was shot in the face and left for dead in the desert."

Devon placed his hand on Michael's shoulder. "You have friends who will help you. But we must get you in a secure place so that we can investigate this matter fully."

He turned away from Devon."You mean letting her to investigate," Michael said bitterly.

"Jamie believes in Wilton's vision and doesn't want it to be destroyed."

Michael turned, and faced Devon. "Do you trust her?"

"I trust her with my life, just like I do with you."

"Devon, let's make the final arrangements then."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In a secure location, Michael found himself in a huge bedroom. The white walls were bare, and the beige drapes on the large window pulled back to allow the light to enter. Walking to the window, he stood and looked out, studying the guards with rifles that were stationed at certain points on the back of the property. Then he strolled to the dresser and rummaged through assortment of books for him to read, puzzles, and other things to occupy his mind.

Checking the bed, he placed his hand on the mattress and pressed into it, and it seemed to be comfortable. The soft and plump bedding was luxurious that match the drapes; the fluffy pillows were brand new. The room was designed to make him feel, he was at some sort of fancy hotel room, trying to ease his mind to make him relax to forget about his fear and trepidation.

It was just a nice prison cell no matter how much she tried to doll-it up. Soft knocking came from the door, Michael turned, to see Jamie standing there with his bag, waiting for an invitation to enter. It was another reminder of an uncertain future, and he motioned for her.

"Is there anything you need or want?" she asked.

"Yeah... my freedom..."

"I'm working on that."

"I bet!" He snapped at her.

She placed his bag on the floor, and stared right straight into his blue eyes. "Michael, I know this is difficult for you. At least you are not locked behind this door with two guards heavily armed. Trust me, you wouldn't like it," she said, trying to hide the bitterness in her voice.

Michael stopped, and stared at her, something much more about this baby-face young woman, who was holding her own with him.

"I will be leaving, and Larry will be seeing to your needs. You are free to move around in the house. You can go in the back yard with an escort; however the front yard is off limits."

"Escort, you mean your guards, Jamie."

She walked over to him, placing her hand on his arm. "Michael, this isn't easy for you with all your different emotions being terrified, frustrated, anxious, and anger; are knotting up, and twisting all around inside of you. Right now you cannot go off and pull one of your famous stunts because it isn't the right time. That's what General Patel wants you to do. So, he can put you in a dark cold cell below the surface, somewhere. This is the best option for you, it may not be a fancy hotel with a large pool. It is better than being in jail or a prison cell. I don't like this either. Just try to make the best of the situation."

He stared at the tan carpet, and then he looked up to gaze in her green eyes. "So you can do your job to investigate."

"Yes. You need to get some rest to save your energy for later."

"Alright, I will try. I'm not use too being on the other side of the fence."

"I know. I received a list of your favorite meals from Devon, so you can have what you want."

"Jamie, why are you doing this? You don't know me..."

"I can't stand by to watch good people get railroaded. Remember, if you need anything ask for Larry. I will be back later, " she said.

Jamie left the room, and warned him about what was coming. He laid on the bed to rest, and the only thing he could do was to try to get some sleep, for he had a feeling he was going to need it.

Jamie sat in the back of the limousine, returning to the Foundation, in the short distance the huge magnificent mansion sat on the hills, it was like a beacon of refuge and justice in this dangerous world. She moved her shoulders in circular motions to ease her tight muscles in her shoulders and neck, while a surge of relief flooded into her body, with the knowledge that Michael was secure at the moment.

Not realizing that the limousine had stopped, when the door opened. A pop of light entered the backseat, she found herself bracing for a possible threat. Then Jeffrey, and older man looked in, and said "is everything alright ma'am?" He offered his hand to assist Jamie out of the limousine.

She placed her hand on top of his, and said, "Thank you, I'm alright. Just a little tired from everything that's going on."

"That's quite understandable, ma'am." He paused and helped Jamie out of the backseat. "Will you be able to help Michael out on this terrible situation?"

She stopped and stared at him for only a moment. It was the question everyone who worked at the Foundation wanted to ask out loud, but didn't, and their haunting eyes when she passed them in the hall, always asked that question to her. Here the limousine driver, Jeffrey finally had the nerve to ask the dreaded question that she was fearing the most. She stood a bit straighter, and said, "I'm going to do everything in my power and then some to help Michael out of this situation."

He chuckled. "Michael, told me that once when Devon was in a sticky situation about a year ago. Come, let's get you inside where you can help Michael to regain his freedom."

Her mother had taught her to be honest with people in sticky situations, because she never knew, when that person would become an ally, and Jamie had a new ally in Jeffrey.

Jeffrey escorted her to the available offices in the west side of the Foundation that was assigned to her, while he explained who was who. "If you need anything ask for Miss Cora, she is second in command, and runs the Foundation when Devon and Bonnie are on the road to assist Michael."

"Thank you. Right now, everyone's a bit hostile towards me."

"That will change, once I in form everyone that you are on Michael's side," Jeffrey said.

She turned to him. "How would you describe Bonnie and Michael's relationship?" She quietly asked him.

"Well, I would say Michael is attracted to Bonnie, and most men find her very attractive, like yourself. But Bonnie doesn't want a romantic relationship with him, so I would say their relationship is more like brother and sister or really good friends. I think Bonnie keeps boundaries in place with Michael, due to the fear, that he may not return from one of his assignments. There has been close calls... like the one... a couple months ago with a smuggling ring. The people around here were on edge for about four days," he said.

They arrived at her new office, and on her desk was a stack of files waiting for her; she rolled her eyes at the pile of work.

"Mr. Miles doesn't mess around."

"Thank you."

Jeffrey arched his thick left eyebrow. "For what..."

"For being nice to me. In my job, I run into people, who are hostile or fear me. It is reassuring to run into nice people, who understand I'm doing a job."

He tipped his hat towards her and said, "You're welcome, ma'am."

Then Jeffrey left her alone in the office, and it was time for her to return to her work. Kicking off her high-heel shoes, she took the stack of files off of the desk, and sat on the carpet to figure out the pieces of the puzzle.

About an hour into looking over the files, she attempted to discover why Amy would vanish, and she found nothing. It was the same dead end she kept running into again and again. This case wasn't making any sense to her.

"Hey mate," spoke a blonde-headed woman with a British accent.

"Chloe, you're late," Jamie said, still looking at the paperwork.

"No mate, I'm just on time." Chloe flopped into an office chair, and kicked off her shoes with her legs hanging over the arm rest. "Michael's little girlfriend got spooked, like you Americans like to say."

Jamie looked up. "Comfy, and by who?" she asked.

Derrick entered, and stood by the door. "We don't know by who, and she was gone by the time that we arrived in town. Amy could have left as soon as Knight did."

"I'm very comfy, thank you... For such a friendly waitress, she kept to herself in that little town."

Jamie eyed Chloe. "Can anyone..."

"According to the gossip, when Michael came to visit, and he would take her out of town, quoting her words, 'show her the world.'"

"How often?" Jamie asked.

"About every time when Michael visited Amy," Chloe said, "We also checked for a datebook, diary, and we found nothing. What was odd we didn't find pictures, phone numbers of her parents, family, and etc... My thought is something fishy smells here."

"Are you suggesting that Amy could be a plant?" she asked.

"Well, boss, if the shoe fits. I just love these sayings," Chloe said.

Derrick stood and tapped his foot, staring at Chloe.

She studied both of them, and asked, "What didn't you tell me on the phone?"

"I wanted to be sure... See, I found a piece of paper with the name of Wade. We did a bit more investigating and discovered there was a guy name Wade, living in the town."

Derrick cleared his throat, and said, "We found the old man named Wade, and he didn't know Amy..."

She stood. "Great work." She grabbed the phone, and with her finger pushing the numbers on the dialing pad. "Let's see, how my reputation has improved within an hour, she mumbled. "Yes, Miss Cora, this is Jamie. He did, and when. Thank you. Anyhow, I need a file on Michael's assignment about the smuggling ring, and I believe it was about a month or two, ago. That will be great, and thank you again."

Jamie turned to look at them, and said, "General Patel will be here within an hour."

Tension quickly filled the room, and they just looked at each other, because Jamie was running out of options.

Chloe swung her legs off the armrest of the chair, placing her feet on the carpet, now sitting upright, and asked, "Boss, please tell me, you have one of your hair-brained schemes forming in your mind?"

"I have a few ideas forming, but I'm interested in what the General has to say first. Chloe, contact Spider for me on a secured line. Derrick, you talk to Bonnie for me, and find out the prognosis of Michael's timeline being reassembled from KITT."

Jamie sat on the floor again, studying the files more closely, searching anything that would connect Wade with any of Michael's assignments before her meeting with the general.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

In the afternoon, General Patel arrived unannounced to the Foundation. The wind played with a few loose strands of her hair, with her high heels clicking on the tile floor, as Jamie dashed to the west section of the Foundation, heading to the parlor where guests were escorted to the waiting area. She knew why the general was here.

General Patel stood; annoyed with her for he didn't like to wait on anyone, and growled at her. He checked out his uniform in the mirror, making sure everything was in place. He was a plain man with an attitude of a two-hundred-pound gorilla: he wasn't afraid to show it. Jamie had a fierce attitude like a tigress ready to defend her territory; she was going to need it.

"I don't like to wait." He turned slowly to show that he was in charge here. "I find it quite rude. Anyhow, it is good to see you, Alexis Jamie White." He gave a low growl for he was displeased to be here.

Jamie held back her chuckle, but this was a strategic game she was about to play. That she needed to win to keep Michael away from the general. "General, what brings you by?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"I wanted to see how playing house was going for you, and if you needed anything, or getting bored in this fancy place," he replied.

The man was skilled and sharp as a tack. He didn't miss anything.

She giggled and patted his metals in a playful gestured to get under his skin. "How nice of you, I'm truly fine at the moment, such a nice gesture. Would you like anything to drink?"

He took a step closer to her, staring into her eyes, and wanted to intimidate her. "This isn't a social visit," he snapped, as he removed her hand from his medals and ribbons.

Her green eyes grew huge. Then she gave a playful laugh. "It's not... you could have fooled me... asking me if I needed anything." Tapping her finger on her face, she said, "Maybe you're the one that needs something."

He growled again out of disgust. "Acting like a child is beneath you, Alexis."

"I'm confused. First, you ask if there's anything I need. Then you tell me this isn't a social visit. Now, you tell me I'm acting like a child. Perhaps, you are the one acting like the child, sir." She narrowed her eyes to glare at him.

The general let of out a puff of air. "Fine, I will tell you why I'm here. If I can't have Michael Knight. Then I want the car!" He demanded.

"That's not within my power, sorry."

He took another step trying to scare her and refused to back down from his position. "FLAG is over! Alexis, you're on a sinking ship."

"All this nasty advice isn't helping your deaf pleads, sir."

"I hate to see a bright and young woman wasting her youth behind bars below the surface."

She folded her arms across her chest. "I can't give you the car because I don't have jurisdiction. I'm here to investigate the charges against Mr. Knight."

"I can wait, he will be mine soon enough, and the car too because I have the time. Alexis, any of your rogue stunts, I'll see personally, that I get your head."

General Patel walked away from her; she whirled around to stare him down.

"Sir," she said.

He stopped, turning around.

"General, if I discover that you are behind these charges, I'll personally nail your hide to the wall."

He bit down grinding his teeth. "I'll be watching you."

"Be my guest, sir, because I am easy to watch," she said.

General Patel stormed out of the parlor.

"This is about KITT. So, he is taking the opportunity to seize the car," she mumbled and thought about her next move. Her head began to pound on the right side, she headed to her bedroom to lay down.

After a short nap and then a hot shower, her head was feeling better, and Jamie stopped a migraine in time. Now, in another set of dress clothes with a pair of tan flats. Her beige shirt and brown pants on and with her hair pinned up, feeling professional, but she longed to wear jeans and a t-shirt instead. Leaving her bedroom, she noticed the Foundation was too quiet. There was no one making noise or just chatting. Remembering, she had an access card to the garage, looking at her watch. She had plenty of time to investigate the garage before leaving to the lab.

"Hey, mate?" yelled Chloe, "where are you going?" Her friend had a habit suddenly appearing out of nowhere. The truth was Chloe always kept an eye on Jamie.

"I'm going to the garage to check something out," Jamie said, adding, "General Patel is after the car."

"I know what that means. You are searching for trouble." Chloe put her hands on her hips, standing in front of Jamie. "Boss, I don't like this case, because there is a huge boatload of trouble aiming for you. Derrick said he couldn't find that Bonnie woman and this place got quiet after the General left."

Jamie looked at her friend and knew that Chloe was concerned about her. "I cannot drop this case."

"Why not? This is your future we are discussing here!"

"This is my uncle's dream and his legacy. I cannot watch or stand aside and let it be destroyed by outsiders," she explained.

They reached the garage, Jamie used the access card, as the door closed and open. They entered the computerized garage, with flashing red lights from a role of towering computers, sitting against the north wall. Steel cabinets were on the east wall holding the equipment and tools. Next to them, there was a computer station and a little sitting area with the kitchenette.

"Is this a garage or a fancy lab?" Chloe ask.

"Both. They must have hidden him somewhere else." Jamie walked around searching for clues with the car was at.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked, looking through the kitchenette for clues.

"That's on need-to-know." Jamie sighed. "Also the new location for me." She walked to the computer station, which wasn't working. "Trust is in short supply around here."

"You can't blame them, you are working for the enemy, and not everyone is going to buy that you are neutral in this investigation," Chloe said.

"There's another possibility." Jamie sighed. "The powers that be in Washington DC may not tell us about crucial decisions, for we may warn FLAG."

"Do you believe Mr. Knight is innocent of the charges?" Chloe asked.

Jamie stood, trying to gather up her emotions. There was something about Michael that made her emotional. It was difficult for her to stay logical, and Chloe could always read her. "It is looking..."

Knocking came from the door, Chloe let out a huge sighed and walked to it.

"Saved by the other person," Jamie mumbled and turned around to see Derrick holding an envelope. "What's going on?"

"Spider said, you would understand," he said, and gave her the envelope.

Jamie opened it, pulling out a piece of paper, as she gasped, biting her bottom lip. This was a major clue that changed everything, while her heart pounded, and felt the danger level rising over her head. She held up the piece of paper to the camera.

Devon stood, and watched the monitor in disbelief in a backup office on the grounds. Bonnie's face was pale, while she raced in with a file, as she tried to hide her fear. Once again, they found themselves in a middle of a nightmare scenario that was getting dangerous. The one word that reminded Devon and Bonnie this was their reality without Michael's help.

"How is this possible?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know how. It's here. And explains a lot why General Patel wants KITT."

Bonnie stared at the screen studying Jamie. "Can we trust her?"

"Michael is going to need her assistance. So, yes." Devon was reading the file and then walked away. "We have a lot of work that needs to get done for time is running out."

Bonnie studied the screen to see Jamie staring into the camera with her green eyes burning with anger and fear, as she held the paper with a single word: KARR.

KARR was the first prototype that Wilton Knight created, and it was evil and dangerous for it was programmed with self-preservation. As for KITT was programmed to protect human life. Bonnie had hoped from the last encounter with KARR that Michael and KITT had destroyed it.

Somehow, KITT's evil twin had survived.

"Bonnie, are you coming?" Devon asked.

She raced to join Devon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 of Knight Rider**

The long corridor led to the laboratory, which was underneath the rundown abandoned factory district; Jamie discovered that security cameras weren't working in the hallway. She made a note of it in her leather notebook, and also brought Devon along so he could inspect it. An older man about average height that wore a gray and freshly pressed suit, Mr. West, was the head of security that was leading them with Mr. Stewart, the CEO of the Electronics Inc., who was in his thirties with his brown hair slick back, and wore an expensive suit tailored just for him.

She glanced at Stewart, for he was eying her, in the way that he was undressing her with his brown eyes. Fighting the desire, she wanted to break his nose in one single blow to shatter his perfect world. Devon shook his head no to her.

"Mrs..."

Jamie stopped in front of Mr. Stewart, and turned around. "Ms. White..."

"Well, Ms. White, no one can enter the lab without this access card," stated Mr. Stewart, holding up an access card in his hand.

"Then please, explained why the thieves had one?"

Mr. West stepped into the conversation, and said, "We are still working on that one."

Mr. Stewart stopped by the lab door. "I don't understand why you brought Mr. Miles, since his low-life employee stole the Stalker Missiles."

"Michael Knight is my friend, and well respected employee of FLAG. When his future is at stake, then I am involved."

"What happens when the charges are approve true, which they are what then?" asked Mr. Stewart.

"Mr. Stewart, if what you say is true. Then Devon will surrender Michael over to the Military Police. That's good enough for me. Now, shall we go in?"

Mr. Stewart nodded his head for Mr. West to unlock the door, as the bolt buzzed and released the lock; Mr. West opened the door, and they entered the lab.

Workstations were turned over with broken parts tossed on the floor. Tables and chairs broken into piles, and along with files and papers scattered about the lab.

A sense of death lingered in the room, and the lab workers' blood stains soaked in the cement floor, etching their final resting place. They had been shot in the head, executed in a single moment; the thieves didn't want to leave witnesses for their crime.

"They took everything to pertaining to the missiles, the company has lost everything," Mr. West explained.

"Were the files updated to the backup servers off the site?" Jamie asked.

"No. It wasn't good for the company bottom line," said Mr. Stewart.

Jamie walked around in the lab, and remembered designing security plans for it. The walls were looking worn out and in need of a good washing. Coming upon the safe room, she spotted the computerize lock was gone, she opened the door to only discover it was being used for storage. Jamie mentally began to count to ten, trying to regain her composure.

Devon walked over to her putting his hand on her shoulder. "Their shortcuts got these good people killed."

She wiped away the tears from her eyes, turning around to face them. "Why did you let the safe room be turned into a storage unit?"

"For the record, Ms. White, I was against all the cuts to security in this building and the others," Mr. West stated.

Mr. Stewart stood a bit straighter. Having extra security in this building was a waste of money. That money was needed for other things."

Jamie took a step forward glaring at him. "By cutting security protocols that I designed for this company, you had a hand in of your workers' demise. If they had a warning system and the safe room. They could all be alive today. Instead they are dead, and now, their loved ones are mourning their deaths."

"It doesn't change the fact Michael Knight is behind this!"

"I don't see any clear proof leading to that assumption," said Jamie.

Mr. Stewart handed her a yellow envelope from inside his tailored jacket. "This may clear things up for you, I have seen mine own investigators into the field."

Jamie opened it, pulling out the pictures: There was a gorgeous blonde flirting with a man from the company, while she put her hand into his pocket, and stole an access card to the lab.

She recognized the woman in the photo as Michael's girlfriend, Amy. The woman was stealing an access card from one of the lab techs. Jamie wanted to scream right then and right there, but she didn't, and chose to stay in control. "Devon, you need to look at these," she said, giving the pictures to him.

Devon's face turned pale, Jamie knew things were about to get uglier at lightning speed. She walked over to the main camera in the lab, studying it for the moment.

"What's the height of this camera?" Jamie asked.

"6'7 feet in height, it has an excellent view of the lab," Mr. West said.

"I see." Jamie turned, and said, "Why didn't I get those pictures sooner?"

"We are under orders to forward all information to General Patel. We are working for the Army, Ms. White," Mr. Stewart said coldly.

"Well, I will be having a chat with General then. I'm taking the

pictures with me."

"I want Michael Knight arrested at once!" Mr. Stewart shouted.

"I am highly confident that Gen. Patel is arranging that as we speak," Jamie stated. She walked away from Mr. Stewart, and Devon followed her out.

Page 7


	11. Chapter 11

**Knight Rider of chapter 11**

In the backseat of the black limousine, Jamie studied the photos of Amy stealing the access card. Devon was on the phone speaking his unique code to Bonnie giving his orders to her. The older city skyline of brick and mortar transformed to crisp houses and pristine apartment buildings when Jamie would glanced out of the tinted window, and knew, time was running out.

She slide the photos back into the envelope, and stared at Devon.

He put the phone back in its receiver. "You remind me of your uncle in this moment," Devon said, and cleared his throat.

A car horn blared outside the window, as she grasped the door handle. "Who wants to destroy FLAG to it's core, and has the money and influence to do that?" She asked, as her tone was ice cold.

"We have been researching on that topic for the last couple of days, and without an operative in the field, we are blind," Devon explained.

"What about your investigators?" Her fingers rubbed her scalp, while she tried to soothe her head.

The limousine inched along at a slow pace with the heavy traffic, and cool air blasted from the vents. He brushed back a few loose strands of Jamie's hair out of her face. "Miss Cora was alerted that we could be shut down about our investigation side to FLAG. Bonnie had to pull out the investigators from the field, and they reported that they were being followed." Devon loosened his tie around his neck. "In a time like this, I wished your uncle was here."

Jamie eyed him, and took a deep breath in, then released it. "I do too. Is it possible that Garth is the mastermind behind this?"

"After your ordeal with Garth so many years ago. I don't blame you for asking the question. Garth went over the cliff in Goliath into the sea to his watery grave, after his second attempt to destroy FLAG. He hasn't shown up on my radar since then, but I still keep a lookout for him." Devon returned with his own stare at her. "What about KARR?"

Her heart raced with her blood rushing into her ears, she tried to calm herself down. "I checked with my private sources, and they said, from the military point of view it is about KITT and KARR. You need an operative in the field."

Devon released a charming smile from his lips. "An operative in the field with a vehicle, and a bodyguard perhaps?"

Jamie giggled. "I see you learned a few things from my uncle."

"That I did. But what I am asking comes with a heavy price, my dear." He touched her hand. "You are his niece, but I want to make sure that you understand..."

"My momma always told me, that I had a flare for fireworks when I would cause a whole lot of trouble."

Burgers were cooking on the grill on the patio, as the aroma drifted through the opened sliding door in the kitchen, which filled Michael's nostrils, making his mouth watered. The new huge kitchen had all the latest modern amenities like a microwave and oven built into the wall. He helped Chloe to set up the white counter for a buffet style lunch, by laying out the condiments, and plastic silverware with the paper plates. He unscrewed off the lids, and next grabbed the bowls to line them up. His six sense kicked in, alerting Michael that someone was observing him. There in the living room was Derrick, a tall young man a few years younger than Michael, that was eyeing him.

Michael had a feeling that Derrick liked Chloe more than a friend. For Derrick had good taste, Chloe was a beautiful blonde-headed young woman with a slender figure with curves in the right places. He had more important things on his mind, so he walked to Derrick, and handed over the bag of chips to the man. "Why don't you help Chloe? I am a bit tired."

"Thanks, I will," Derrick said.

Michael walked out of the kitchen, heading outside, and snatched an ice cold can of Coke out of the cooler, but longed for a can of beer instead, as he flopped down in the colorless lawn chair on the patio. Larry, an older man with bits of gray strands showed up in his brown hair in the sun, and still was trimmed and quick, as Michael noted.

Larry sat down in the lawn chair, sitting across from him. "You look like a man who needs something stronger than a soda."

"I do," he said.

"I will see if I can sneak in a couple for you. My boss doesn't like any alcohol around when we are on a crucial case," Larry explained.

"All of you trust and respect Ms. White," he said.

"We do. I don't know about Derrick, because he is new, and this is his first time to whether the storm, sort of speak. Jamie sees something in Derrick, but I don't know what it is, yet," Larry said.

"He likes Chloe." He shoved back the tab to pop open the can, taking a long sip of the soda.

"Did Derrick give you the stare to back off from Chloe?" Larry asked, and took a quick glimpse around him. "I bet you are use to that from other men."

The truth of the matter, Michael was now, accustomed to it, but remembered how it felt when a good looking man entered the arena of love, and how the women would fond over the new guy. "Once the looks fade away, what attracts a woman is confidence."

"It takes more than looks for my Boss. When Jamie is in her serious mood, she can come across a bit cold, but she is caring, thoughtful, and a warm woman," Larry explained.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Larry leaned back in the lawn chair. "Because, I know when people don't trust her."

"I do and don't."

"Well, she made you comfortable, and gave me strict orders to keep you happy and safe. Right now, you are a wanted man in certain circles," Larry said.

"Lunch is ready," Chloe shouted from the grill.

Michael and Larry entered the kitchen, as Derrick and another couple of men were already eating their lunch. He grabbed a burger, and stacked it high with cheese, lettuce, tomato, and pickles. Then he dipped the knife in a mayonnaise jar, smothering the bun with it, and grabbed a handful of chips, letting them drop on the paper plate next to his burger.

He joined them at the table, and tried to join in the small talk. Larry popped up from the chair, and headed to the front door.

"Hello, boss, we weren't expecting you, and Mr. Miles nice to see you again," Larry stated.

"We need to speak to Michael," Jamie said.

From his seat at the kitchen table that overlooked into the living room and the foyer, Michael could see Devon and Jamie standing by the front door. All at once everyone placed their burgers back on their paper plates, and stared at each other, waiting for their orders. Chloe's face turned pale, while she got up from the table. Something told Michael this wasn't good.

"He's eating his lunch with us in the kitchen," Larry said.

Chloe cautiously strode into the foyer, and she paced each step, like a suspicious cat wanting to investigate a new object. "We just had a lovely game of poker this morning. You didn't tell me he was so handsome, Jamie."

"Chloe is in love," Larry chuckled.

His stomach was doing somersaults with his food, he noticed the Derrick's eyes narrowed out of jealousy, and glared at him.

Devon politely escorted Jamie into the living room away from the front door. "Please, go get Michael for me," Jamie said, sounding like she was in pain, while her voice echoed in the room, and her fingers rubbed her head. She sat down on the sofa with Devon, and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"We need to speak to Michael it is extremely important," Devon said. He looked at Chloe. "Could you bring her medicine and a light snack for Jamie? It has been a long day for the both of us."

"Boss, do you need an ice pack?" Chloe asked.

Jamie nodded and then continued to massage her scalp, as Chloe dashed to the kitchen.

Michael had saw that motion before at the Foundation, and he stood, walking to the refrigerator. Larry opened up the freezer, and placed an ice pack in Michael's hands.

"Give this to her," Larry mouthed to him.

Michael walked to Chloe, as she prepared a burger for Jamie.

"Is Jamie alright?"

"She has been fighting off a migraine all day. I am hoping she will be able to keep the food down, so, Jamie can take her pills," Chloe said.

Michael came out of the kitchen with an ice pack. Chloe brought the pills and food, and next she opened a can of Coke. The popping sound made Jamie flinched. It seemed to him that Jamie was one tenacious young woman, by the others reaction that was something Jamie didn't do was flinch.

"Are you feeling alright?" Michael asked.

"Thanks for the pack, and no." Jamie put the ice pack on her head; she slightly cringed. "Gentlemen, I hope I didn't snapped at you."

Larry walked up, and bent down, putting his hand on her arm. "No. You didn't. We know that you are under a lot of stress."

"Thank you. Please, keep a lookout for some company."

"Things are going downhill?" Larry asked.

Jamie glanced at Michael, and then, looked at Larry. "We are rolling, and have been rolling for some time now."

The men scattered in a few seconds, preparing for something. Chloe remained with them. Jamie took her pills, and washed the medicine down with the soda, forcing herself to take a few bites of the burger. Michael studied her, and found himself debating if he could trust Jamie with his future.

Chloe walked over to Jamie with another yellow envelope in her hands. "This was delivered at the Foundation. I was instructed to give it to you only."

"Oh goody, more manure to smell," Jamie replied.

"What is going on here?" Michael demanded.

"Michael, just wait," Devon said.

Jamie placed the ice pack in her lap and opened the envelope. Reaching in, she pulled out the item. "A computer disk, how nice and thoughtful." A piece of paper floated out of the envelope, landing on the ice pack; she picked it up. Chloe, could you read it to me?"

"It's from Spider, and he must received your message." She winked. "It is time for the Tigress to come out and play. That's an odd message to send, Boss." Chloe just stared at Jamie.

"It means I must be a sly mate," Jamie said in a British accent.

"You learned it from me. I will help the guys, and let you three have a private chat." Chloe tapped Michael's arm, and said, "She's a tricky one." Chloe left the room to join the others.

"Where did you find her?" Michael asked.

"She found me in a bleak and damp alley on the wrong side of London. That's a story for another time." Jamie gave Michael a bigger envelope. "What do you know about your girlfriend's past?"

"You don't mess around." Michael pulled out the pictures. "This isn't good."

"We are running out of time," Jamie said.

"The profile that Bonnie did on Amy was false," Devon explained.

"I'm in big trouble... I can't believe she would do this to me. Amy didn't seem the type to have black widow blood in her veins." He handed the pictures to Devon.

"I'm assuming Amy is a plant, and designed to be a perfect companion for you. Not to alert you of any red flags," Jamie said.

"Who would she be working for?" Michael asked.

"We don't know," Devon said.

Michael looked down at his feet, and he lifted up his head to study Devon and Jamie. "General Patel is coming for me?"

"Yes, he is, Michael. There's nothing more I can do," Devon stated.

"The General within his right to take you, there's clear proof that you are involved with this crime," Jamie said, adding, "it is time for some unofficial tactics."


	12. Chapter 12

**Knight Rider of chapter 12**

Michael found himself in a cage of a transport that was a windowless, dark van, traveling to an unknown location. The van hit every pole hole, or bump on the road, making him to bounce up from the hard bench. While the chains around his wrists and ankles tugged at him, and rattled.

One guard sat across from him, and held a rifle in his lap, as another guard sat next to him, every so often would shove into Michael. Chained to the hard bench, like a dangerous criminal, and arrested for a crime he didn't commit, he just sat there. Listening to the guards cracking jokes about him, he was unable to respond.

"Tall, dark, and handsome, won't look so charming, once we give him a house warming party," said the driver.

The rest of the guards laughed and eyed Michael. They were baiting him to respond, while the assault of cruel and heartless jokes continued. Now, he was experiencing all the emotions that came of being persecuted, as he could relate to all the people that he had help that were innocent of a crime. Michael was powerless, so he waited for an opportunity, and prayed for one.

The guard next to Michael rammed his fist into Michael's stomach. The pain raced up into his chest, he couldn't catch his breath, and he refused to moan, suppressing it by biting the inside of his cheek.

"The hero won't yelp. I will fix that," the driver said, and turned on the heat just to watch Michael sweat.

A sickening feeling was creeping along his skin, and inched towards his neck. The only time he had this type of sensation when death was imminent, when he was captured in Vietnam, and just a couple of years ago, he was left in the desert to die, after being shot in the face. He just leaned back trying to remain calm, as his clothes clung to his damp skin. He needed to save his energy to use for later to defend himself from these guards. They were going to kill him, or they were toying with his mind.

The bars of the cage door rattled from being hit by a guard in the passenger seat of the van. "No.. sleeping in there, criminal," the guard snapped.

Michael opened his eyes, and glared at the guard.

"I'll change your attitude," snapped the guard, turning on the AC full blast.

Michael perked up in his seat, as a whirling hum from an engine echoed in the distance, and he knew it would approached the van in seconds.

 _KITT get me out of here,_ he thought.

The tires exploded, causing the van to jolt hard, before completely stopping; Michael slammed to the floor, and was jerked back by the chains to the bench. The guards banged on the rear doors, attempting to get out of the vehicle. Then the rear doors burst open, Michael saw KITT parked behind the van.

The chains popped off falling to the ground, he scrambled with the chains not to trip over them to attain his freedom. The bright sunlight hurt his eyes, as he climbed out of the van. The driver leaped out, tackling Michael to the ground with fists were flying, for both men were rustling on the road to punch each other to subdue the other. Michael desired his freedom with one last right cook, he punched the driver in his face. The man was knocked out cold lying on the asphalt, and he checked the man's pulse. Once he was certain it was strong, and hurried to KITT, sitting down in the driver's seat, as he closed the door, and KITT sped away from the scene.

Michael was free for the moment.

Jamie moved out of the Foundation to a nice hotel room in the downtown district of Los Angeles, lying on the bed and thought about what had happened in the past hours, as she and Devon were forced to watch Michael to be arrested, and put in chains and shackles, like an insane dangerous criminal. Devon stood like a statue, bracing himself against the shame and humiliation to support Michael like a true friend.

She understood why her uncle chosen Devon to take command of the Foundation, after her uncle's death.

General Patel with delight handed her the official papers that she was removed from the investigation, and ordered her men to be sent home, as Chloe was escorted to a car, and shove into the back seat of the vehicle. Jamie wanted to dash to the car, and start punching the men, but she felt a cold hand on her arm, as she looked up to see Devon remaining calm. She knew this wasn't the time to indulge her anger. Chloe was driven to the airport to return to England. Maybe that was the best place for Chloe.

A restlessness washed over her, as she continued to stare at the lovely swirls of the plaster of the ceiling above her. A quiet, soft glow was draping over the city, as sparkling twilight was peeking through her hotel window. Her thoughts dwell on planning her next moves that were the key to get out of the nasty situation; if she could convince Michael accepting her assistance.

Devon had her to memorize a phone number and time to call Michael. It was a matter of time when KITT would help him to escape.

So she waited, and understood that General Patel would be targeting her next. Jamie sided against his agenda in D.C. and now, it was time to pay the consequences for her decisions.

Jamie knew this day would come that was inevitable, but how would she play to win the game. That was the key.

The color of red spilled over the ceiling that was engulfing the bedroom, Jamie bolted upright in the bed, snatching her pistol off the nightstand. Her sixth sense alerted her to trouble. A knocking came from the door; she quietly walked into the sitting area, crouching behind the elegant sofa and waited.

Jamie controlled her breathing to stay calm, and focused on listening to the picking of the lock, for it was being picked open to unlock the door, as she twisted the silencer on her pistol.

Two men darted into the room.

Jamie leaped up, pointing her pistol at the intruders. "Stop!" she ordered.

She examined the men in the twilight, as both men wore a crisp white shirt with jeans, and sport jackets; they were Caucasian and of an average height.

"We have orders, to bring you in," spoke one of the men.

Studying the men, she didn't recognize them. A prickly sensation crawled on the back of her neck. "Who do you work for?" she asked.

One of the men charged at her, and she fired her gun. A bullet hit the man shoulder's, he stumbled back, as the other man pushed his friend out of the way. Jamie tried to fire her gun again, but it was jammed.

The man seized Jamie, yanking her close enough to him where she smelt his bad breath from too much booze and cigarette smoke. "You are a bit too young to be playing with guns, sweet thing." He smiled at her.

She used her gun in an attempt to pistol whipped him, and rammed it in his face. He screamed, releasing her, as she kicked him.

He collapsed on the carpet with blood oozed out of the wound from his head.

Jamie went to the other man, and pointed her pistol at him, hoping it would fired if she needed it.

"Who sent you?" she snapped.

"A man named Wade."

"Why does he want me?" she asked.

"Wade wants Knight. He figured out Knight's weakness is a woman. We can't get to that other woman, Bonnie... something. So, he figured you were the second best option."

"So, I am, the easier target," Jamie said. She bent down, looking into the man's eyes. "I'm not buying it. Give your boss a message for me. He just made a worst enemy with me."

Jamie picked up her bag, darted out of the room into the hallway.

The corridor glowed red with her six sense alerted her to danger, and searched for a way out.

Using her elbow, she broke the glass to the fire alarm, pulling the handle down. The alarm blared loudly, as the guests quickly left their rooms in the panic. She blended in with the mass of people, heading towards the staircase to vanish with the crowd of people.


	13. Chapter 13

**Knight Rider Chapter of 13**

 **J** amie had found a new motel room that wasn't for tourists. The clientele were in between temporary workers were new to the area, and a few hookers dwelled there, but done their transactions elsewhere. The manager gave her a hard time about renting a room to her, until she showed him the money, with the key in her hand. She adjusted her duffel bag over her left shoulder.

Her destination was the room, and she wanted to slip into the shadows.

Someone touched her sending a shockwave of fear in her body; she grabbed the person's arm, slamming the person against the wall in one swift move.

The woman raised her arms to protect her face, as she wore a tight black mini skirt, a yellow tube top, and high heels.

"Honey... you need to take it easy." The hooker put down her hands to reveal the layers of makeup on her face.

"Sorry. It has been a long day," Jamie said.

"Well, honey, this place isn't safe for a girl like you. All fancy and educated. You need to go back home to your parents, before the streets eat you alive.

Reminded once again how young people thought her to be, and a place like this it was dangerous for her. Even those she was dressed in a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt with a denim jacket, and old western boots. Jamie couldn't hide her breeding of the elegant side of high society in her. No matter how she dressed.

Standing there in the last rays of daylight, she realized the eyes of the predators catching a glimpse of her.

"All right, I will consider it. Be safe out there too," Jamie told the woman.

The hooker waved her off. "Yeah... whatever, sweet stuff." The woman walked away. "Go home, honey!"

Jamie wanted to cringe, but longed to tell the woman that her parents were dead, and desperately longed to return home to be with her brother, little sister, and with Uncle Travis and Aunt Sara on the ranch. Instead of being a spook to risk her life on missions to ensure the country's future. That she wanted a husband and children of her own. Having children was impossible for her, and finding a man wasn't, but seemed like a growing fairy tale every single day.

She headed to the room, and wanted to avoid the rift raft, lurking around that was searching, for out of town people with huge dreams of fortune and fame, who were naïve how the big city operated.

The room was clean and a bit small with two full-size beds; since she didn't have a car it would have to do.

The door shut behind her; she went on automatic, locked it and closed the curtains. Jamie stayed in, wanting to hide from the outside world. She flopped her duffel bag on the other full size bed, and placed her pistol in its holster on the nightstand. She was by herself, and wasn't taking any chances with her name was on a target list.

Grabbing the remote from the top of the television that was on the dresser, she sat on the bed, and switched it on, keeping the volume low, and found herself missing Chloe. She looked at her watch, taking her own advice she had given to Michael was to relax, when he was in her custody stretching out on the bed.

 **T** he sun was setting, inching down behind the trees with the last rays of light, painting the treetops in a soft glow in a spectacular sunset. Michael pulled back the curtain to peek out of the window to check on KITT, as the car was parked behind the tiny vacation home. The house appeared vacant on the outside with the shutters closed. But on the inside it was clean and warm with its decor from the seventy's. The remote house was forgotten in the modern age of the eighties.

After his shower and in a fresh white button shirt, with a few buttons left open to reveal his hairy chest. In a pair clean jeans and socks, as it felt good to wear his clothes again. He was still exhausted from a lack of sleep and from his worries too.

He glanced at Devon, who was sitting at the kitchen table. "No. I don't need another partner. KITT is enough," Michael stated, standing by the window.

Devon folded his arms, as a couple fingers touched his chin in an attempt to collect his thoughts and emotions. "Michael, you need to understand. This is an extremely dangerous time for you. Once you leave here, there will be no contact until you make the arrest whoever this person is. You need her, and Jamie is a very capable young woman with many talents and skills."

He put his hands in his jean pockets, which he didn't dislike Jamie, but admired her in fact. "Devon, I can't endanger another person!" He stood, and stared at his boss, demanding an answer. "Who's she?"

Devon stood and walked to Michael, placing his hand on Michael's shoulder. "Please, come sit on the sofa. Where we can be a bit more comfortable during our chat."

Michael nodded, and sat on the dark color of the Danish styled sofa, while Devon sat across from him in a light, colored armchair with a high back, and huge circular armrests. It suited Devon, a master of the old world elegance. The unusual styled lamps with shades, and the mismatched chocolate colored end tables that were different sizes. Michael concluded the previous owner of this home was a bachelor by the mismatched of the decor.

"My dear boy, I wouldn't assist on this, but her life is endanger, and even a bit more than yours," Devon said.

His blue eyes widened out of shock, and he couldn't believe what he was hearing from his trusted friend, whom he admired, for Devon was like another father figure to him. The only word Michael managed to say, "What?"

Devon held up his hand. "Jamie is the niece of Wilton Knight. That's what I was told."

"By whom?" He asked.

"Wilton. Himself. Thus, I always got the feeling there was more to Jamie's background, and that was a very guarded secret. Whether, Wilton or his brother is her father was never revealed to me. What I do know Wilton adored and loved Jamie like his own. During those years, it was enough at that time. I do know Wilton had a brother, and her mother was close to him before his death. Jamie's mother was in Wilton's life before I started working for him. The one thing I know about Wilton, he always had his reasons for his secrets. My dear boy, you are one of them."

Michael stared at his hands, and jumping up from the sofa. "Yes, he did. You're asking me to trust Wilton." He paced by walking back and forth in front of Devon. "There's a lot more to her, and I am still in the dark about her."

"Michael, sit down, please." Devon gestured again with his hand, as Michael sat down, and grumbled. "How many people you helped in a nasty or dangerous situations, and they didn't know that much about you, but had to trust a complete stranger with their lives and futures?"

He ran his long fingers through his curly hair to the back of his neck. "A lot of people. Too many to count." He put his elbows on his knees, then his fingers interlocked, and placed his chin on his hands.

"There is a lot you don't know about Jamie. She is here to help you. I'm asking you to help me to keep a promise to Wilton by protecting her. With this case you and her are linked on this one. After you were arrested, she was removed from the investigation, her team sent home, and Chloe was forced to return to England. Later Jamie left the Foundation, and checked into a hotel. At the hotel she was staying in, and a fire alarm was set off. Two men were found wounded. One had a head wound, and the other was shot in the shoulder," Devon explained.

Michael looked down, then glanced at Devon. "How do I make contact with her?"

"She has a tracker on her watch, which is linked to KITT. She should be calling you soon. I believed she is still in LA somewhere."

Michael stood. "It's a two hour drive to LA. I'll find her."

Devon stood. "I know you will. I wish I could be more help..."

"You have been looking after me in this situation, and all these years. It is time for me to do what I do best," he said.

"KITT is packed and ready for you. Good luck, and be careful too."

"Tell Bonnie I send her my love," he said.

"Michael, tell Jamie that I send my love too," Devon replied.

"I will, and don't worry. I will find Jamie."

Michael walked out of the back door of the house, and went to KITT.

 **T** he hustle and bustle of the activity decline outside of the room, she woked up, checking her watch, and sat up, wanting to scream for it was nearly time to make a phone call. She picked up the phone, and dialed the number.

On the other end of the phone rang, she counted the rings, and tapped her fingers on the nightstand, realizing she was on her own in a first time in a long while. Without Chloe and no support, she wondered how she would convince Michael that they needed each other.

"Is Michael there?" Jamie paused and then said, "I encountered a bit of trouble today. We need to talk... Yes, I'm safe at the moment, but I don't know for how long... Yes, that's where I'm at. When can you get here?"

After she hung up the phone, and picked up her holster with her key and some change in her pocket of her jeans. Her stomach was growling for food, she had forgotten to eat again, and if Chloe was here, she would be giving Jamie a hard time about not eating.

Once she had everything she needed, and memorized the layout of the room, where she had placed everything; she walked out only to be struck by the sticky night air engulfing her. While droplets of perspiration raced down her face, she strolled to the area of the vending machines to suppress her hunger. A woman's screams echoed, as Jamie dashed around the corner to the vending machines.

In between two sections of the buildings was the area for the machines. Behind Jamie was the entrance to the motel, and she spotted the exit that led to the street. To her right was the candy and chips machines, and on her left the soda and ice machines. There was the hooker from earlier, being slammed against the wall by a man in an expensive gray suit, and looked about to be in his forties. He smacked the woman on her face, and repeatedly, while he swore at her! The woman sobbed, and trying to protect herself.

"Please, baby, stop... I won't..." The woman held her hands over her face, as she slid down to the cement floor.

"You need to be punish!" The man said in the expensive suit, towering over her.

Jamie's anger was building inside of her, she pointed her pistol at the man! "You need to stop!"

He turned around with his smirk was fading away on his face.

Jamie stood there, and her facial expression harder with her eyes slightly narrowed, remembering what Garth had taught her, as she aimed her gun at his knee. "I suggest, you run while you can," she growled.

The man turned around, and dashed to the street in a sheer panic to vanish with the other pedestrians. She put away her weapon, and helped the woman to her feet. Jamie noticed the huge bruise was forming on the woman's face."Thank you... honey."

"You're welcome. You want a soda and a candy bar?"

The woman shook with her shoulders slumped with makeup smeared. "Yeah. A coke, and a candy bar would be nice."

"Sure." Jamie put the money in the soda machine. Two soda cans sounding like thunder rolled down inside of the machine.

Jamie gave the woman the can, and went to the candy bar machine, as she selected two chocolate bars. Then she pointed to the chips, and the woman shook her head, no.

With the bag of chips in her hands. "Why don't we go back to my room?"

"Sure, honey."

They returned to her room, as the hooker looked at Jamie, and sat in the chair, by the table near the window. Jamie locked the door, and she checked the bathroom. There was no one else in the room, as she kept her eye on her guest, and brought a cold washcloth for the woman to put on her face.

"Honey, how old are you?"

Jamie sat in the other chair, opening the can of coke. "I'm old enough to join the military, drink at a bar, smoke, and to pay taxes." She smiled.

The woman placed cloth on her face. "You forgot to be to mention owning a gun. My name is Yellow Rose."

"Jamie. Nice to meet you."

"You are fancy, so I was right, and with a bit of a sarcastic side too. Why are you here?"

"Yellow Rose, it's a pitstop for me. Do you need a doctor?"

"If I do there's a free clinic near by. Thanks. But I lost money tonight. I'll manage, don't worry about me," Yellow Rose said.

"Was he..."

"A regular... yes. He was high tonight, and just lost it. When he comes to his senses he will make it up to me. I'm not worried." She drank her coke and ate the candy bar.

Jamie decided not to push her on it, and just accepted her company in this moment.

 **M** ichael drove down the street, and spotted the hookers prancing up and down the sidewalk to display themselves, trying to catch an eye of their costumers. While the homeless sat on the ground begging for money, or were in the alleys dumpster diving for food in the dumpsters. Then there the herd of punks with wild colors and hairstyles were roaming the sidewalks to announce their presence on their way to the clubs under the glittering lights of LA. He couldn't believe that Jamie was staying here in this section. There was a lot of things he didn't know about her.

"Why would Wilton's niece stayed here?" KITT asked.

To Michael it was a reasonable question. "Would you look for a wealthy heiress in this part of town?" he asked.

"I think Ms. White is a whole lot more than an heiress," KITT stated.

"She's a lovely young woman with an attitude of a Knight too."

"Oh, I see. You like this woman."

If KITT could laughed, he would, Michael thought.

"Pal, she's a strong and determined woman, who is easy on the eyes," he said.

"In other words you like her, " KITT stated.

KITT turned into the broken down motel lit up the dark sky, adding more glittering light among the skyline of dazzling lights.

The windows of the car were darkened. A group of gang members in dressed red bandanas standing near the vending machines, having a wild conversation about something, as the men eyed KITT.

"What room?" he asked.

"114 is the room number."

"Pal, keep an eye on those guys over there," he said.

Michael opened the door and got out of the car, as KITT had parked next to her room. The men watched him, as he approached the door, and knocked.

"Who's there?" Jamie asked.

"It's Michael."

The door opened, and she waved him in. He entered the room, heard her shutting the door behind him. Sitting in a chair was a hooker with a huge bruise on her left side of her face.

"Hello gorgeous," she said. "I'm Yellow Rose."

"This is Michael," Jamie said, and hid her giggle from him.

Yellow Rose walked and put her index finger on his hairy chest that his white button shirt revealed, and inched her finger upward towards his neck, as she stared at him. "I don't normally give freebies, but for you. I will. I can show you a good time that would haunt your dreams for months."

He cleared his throat, and touched her hand. "I am truly flattered by such attempting offer, but I must decline with such regret. I hope you understand," he said.

Jamie's face turned red with her hand covering her mouth, but Michael knew she wanted to burst out in loud laughter.

Yellow Rose snapped her fingers. "Your loss, gorgeous." She turned to Jamie. "You got a keeper here, honey. He is full of class and charm besides a strong, rippling body of muscles. I hope you enjoy him."

Michael gave her a smug look at Jamie.

"I will do that," Jamie said with a grin.

Yellow Rose looked at him. "Take care of this one since she is very special." She pointed to Jamie, and walked to the door. "Thanks, honey."

"You're welcome," Jamie replied.

Yellow Rose walked out of the room to return to the streets.

"Michael, could you have KITT to keep an eye on her?" she asked.

"KITT, a woman in a mini skirt and a yellow tube top just left. Tell me where she is going."

"She is heading to another room at the motel," KITT stated.

"Thanks, pal," Michael said, and noticed her pistol in its holster on Jamie's belt.

"You made good time," Jamie said, sitting down in the chair.

Michael examined the room quickly. "It is almost midnight. It took me three hours to get here to you." He sat on the bed, staring at her, while she devoured a chip. "You need to return to Washington."

"I can't do that," Jamie mumbled with a chip in her mouth. "Excuse me." She swallowed. "I am needed here with you." She took a drink of her soda. "I'm surprised you didn't ask me about my pistol. You did spot it on me." She studied him too.

"I did notice it. Anyhow, KITT and I can handle this situation, since I'm not sitting in a jail cell now."

Jamie shoved another chip in her mouth, and washed it down with her soda. "The way, I see it, you are also cut off, from the Foundation until you are ready to bring them in for the huge bust."

"You don't miss anything.

"Nope," she said, popping another chip into her mouth.

"What happened to your lady like manners?" he asked.

"They are temporarily on hold." She grinned.

"Who are you? I mean you work in D.C. and I find you made friends with a hooker. You shot a man at your hotel room. I'm expected to trust you," he said, and his rage ready to burst.

"Save your rage for the person who is behind this," she said with her voice cool, as her emerald eyes narrowed giving him a warning to back off. "First of all, I'm Wilton's niece, and like you. I'm a Knight. Those my last name was changed to protect me from something, when I was a young child. At my previous hotel, I was attacked by two men who broke in. Dressed like Retrievers to bring me back to D.C. that didn't work. They are working for Wade, and he knows you. Yellow Rose is a hooker, who tried to get me to go home when I arrived here. A few hours later, she was in trouble, and I helped her out of a bad situation. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, I do. What do you do in Washington?" He stared at her, sitting a bit straighter.

"I'm a spook working for an organization that doesn't exist to most people. When certain situations of crisis, national security, or a major crime happens to a top ranking official. A spook is sent out with a team to handle the situation," she stated firmly.

Michael understood why Devon had wanted her to work with him, and why she was called to intervene into the situation. "The things you said in Devon's office?" He folded his arms across his chest, and examined her.

"No wonder why you scared people who knew Garth!" she snapped, and slammed her can of soda on the table.

"I'm not Garth," he stated.

"No, you are not..." She took in a deep breath and let it out. "I met what I said in Devon's office." She stared into his eyes. "You need me and I need you. I believe General Patel has soured. Wants me dead, and he wants you alive so he can have access to KITT."

"I would never give or work with the General," he said.

"Not in your right mind, but given enough mind altering drugs. You would," she stated.

He wanted to cringe, but didn't want to show his weakness in front of her. "I don't..."

"When KITT helped you escape today. Were you on a desert road out in the middle of nowhere?"

He nodded. She jumped up from the chair, and threw away her trash in the waste basket. "We need to leave now!"

Michael touched Jamie on her arm, as he placed his hands on her shoulders, and saw the fear seeping into her eyes. "Why?" He asked her calmly.

"Retrievers are coming to collect us. My pistol won't stop them. Michael, we are in danger, and so is KITT. I won't stand by to watch my uncle's legacy to be ripped up into pieces."

Michael believed her, and Devon admired and cared for her. "Did you unpack?"

"No. I wasn't planning to stay here the whole night. My bag is over there untouched." She pointed.

"Get your bag." He brought his comlink to his mouth. "KITT, is there any unwanted visitors out there?"

"No, Michael. Just the usual crime element that litters the street around here," KITT stated.

Jamie grabbed her bag, as they left the room, and headed to KITT. Michael opened the passenger side door for her, and helped her to place the bag in the backseat. She shivered slightly, as Michael noticed a man in jeans and a jacket chatting with a group of hookers.

"Get in KITT," he ordered.

She did, and in a few seconds later he was in the driver's seat with the windows still darkened.

"Michael, don't have KITT used his systems, and just drive like a normal person does," she said.

"Michael..."

"KITT, just listen to her," Michael said, and drove out of the parking lot.


	14. Chapter 14

Michael sat in the driver's seat, and KITT mapped the shortest route back to the location where he had made his escape. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as Jamie laid back in the passenger seat sleeping. Sighing, he wanted answers.

"You need to relax because your vital signs are showing you are stressed," KITT said.

"I agree. The continuance of tapping is getting on my nerves." The seat clicked in the upright position, she sat. "KITT is making excellent time on the route."

He glanced at the rolling landscape of desert sand stretching out for miles in early dawn's light. A slight cold shiver raced throughout his spine creating a sharp stinging sensation flooded into his skin as he squeezed the steering wheel.

"Do you know the pilot steering wheel cost a small fortune?" She pulled her hair out of her eyes, gazing at him. "Hard to replace too." She stretched, searching for a comfortable spot in her seat to avoid eye contact with him.

Michael glared at her.

"I like her," KITT said.

"You would," he snapped.

She giggled, hiding her laughter with her hand.

"You're an expert of KITT?" He eyed Jamie wanting to make her cringe in the seat.

"Bonnie is the expert in KITT, and I have read several of her research papers and comments pertaining your use of the equipment. We don't have access to Foundation resources to bail us out of trouble."

"You sound like a woman starting her cycle," he blurted out releasing his emotion.

She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"That was not nice," KITT stated.

"You're lucky I'm not. I just finished for your information. An offensive remark I'd have nailed your hide to the seat. I get it you don't want me here! You've made quite clear by your body language and your choice of words."

"Ms. White, he did not want me either when we first started," KITT explained.

"KITT, please call me Jamie. This is a Michael's trait. I see why my uncle chosen him." She relaxed in the seat staring at the ceiling.

"You both realize I am sitting here?" He pounded his chest an attempt verifying his own existence.

"Whether you like it or not we're working together," she said with a softness in her voice.

"You're right. I don't want you here, but you need to understand I'm used to working by myself with KITT..."

"If I had a penis the situation would be different, and then you would accept my assistance?" She stared at him demanding an answer.

"You didn't just say that?" He chuckled, concealing his amusement.

"A man's business being a spook. I have learned not to take prisoners with my attitude." She glanced at him, grinning. "Yes, I said that." She giggled, relaxing in the seat.

"Okay. Are you attracted to men? The last time, I encountered a woman with a similar attitude she had no desire towards men." He waited for her response hoping she was attracted to men.

"I enjoyed the company of the opposite sex during my time off when I'm not being shot at." She held back her giggles.

"I do not understand what your sexual organs and attitudes have to do with this situation," KITT said.

Jamie busted out laughing, and Michael joined her in the laughter.

He frantically waved his hands back and forth. "You need to be human to understand."

The laughter settled, as the tense feeling eased between them.

"Jamie, I'm sorry. You're here to help. I get that now." He longed to touch her hand and deny himself of the pleasure by keeping his hands on the steering wheel.

She placed her hand on his arm. "It's hard to trust someone when you have doubts nagging at you about a certain person."

Michael touched her hand as a spark raced through both of them as he gazed into her green eyes. "I believe you." He held her hand.

Her fingers interlocked with his, she squeezed his hand longing for reassurance in this uncertain moment, as they headed to their next destination. He hoped Jamie's fears would not come true, but a nagging suspicion haunted him that what she suspected be correct what they would encounter. Not knowing what to expect was the most difficult part being an operative, Michael found himself bringing along a woman possibly into a dangerous assignment. There was no other way, he had calculated in his mind playing out the scenario over and over, resulting in his conclusion that he needed a third partner.

He hoped it wouldn't cost Jamie her life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jamie still held Michael's hand as he allowed KITT to drive to the location. They continued off the main highways trying to avoid the police. The road was isolated and in the past hour she hadn't spotted another vehicle. Her doubts crept, eating away at her confidence, but she reminded herself the location needed to be investigated.

The light pounding still lingered in her head; she desired a dark room, her medicine, and more sleep. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon, she rubbed her scalp to ease her pain.

"On the road and on the run isn't the best time to have a migraine," Michael said, rubbing her neck to ease her suffering. "My mother had migraines, it would put her to bed in a dark room. As soon as I can we'll stop so you can rest."

She nodded.

Jamie explained what happened to her in the hotel room, and a man named Wade who had sent them. She was worried about Bonnie.

"There's nothing to worry about Bonnie's safety. I'm sure Devon has her in a secure location until this case is solved." Michael looked at the dashboard. "KITT, start a background search for a Wade."

Up ahead in the middle of nowhere was a rundown building and Jamie determined by the layout of the structure had two rooms. Michael took over the driving while kept his distance away from the building to allow KITT to use his scanner.

"There's no one here but my scanner detects medical equipment inside," KITT said.

Michael stared at her and squeezed her hand. "Are you feeling up to this?"

The truth was Jamie longed to find a dark room, puke into the trash can, and to sleep for hours. A luxury she couldn't afford at the moment. "I'm needed so you know what you are looking for." She checked her pistol putting it in the holster on her belt.

"It's not necessary for you to carry a weapon."

"I do. We're in the middle of nowhere and without backup. KITT needs time to get to us if we get into trouble. My pistol will buy a few seconds if it comes to that."

"Come on. Let's get this done. While everything is still quiet around here. There's no place for KITT to hide." Michael and Jamie hopped out of the car hurrying to the building. She stood watch while he picked the lock on the door and motioned for her to stay. He entered the building.

He released a long whistle taking her cue she entered, her skin broke out in goosebumps, and her senses told her to run out of there.

In the main room there were two makeshift hospital beds with thick straps and cabinet full of bags for an IV. Michael consciously walked, examining the items. She stood frozen in fear.

He looked at her. "Are you going to stand there or search for clues?"

"Yeah. This stuff brings back awful memories for me," she spoke quietly, hoping he didn't hear her. She glanced at him. By his expression on his face she knew he did. "Trying to find anything that mentions Wade, the missile, or the general. There's got to be a connection here somewhere to give us our next lead."

She examined the two hospital beds noticing one of them had double straps just for her. At some point she realized she would have to tell Michael about her past and what Garth did to her. Slamming down the strap, she darted away from the bed heading to the medicine cabinet. Jamie turned around to see Michael watching her with a folder in his hands.

In the cabinet were two shelves each labeled Knight and White. On a desk next to the cabinet were files marked with their names, Jamie flipped through the papers photographing the information into her mind since she had a photographic memory. Taking the files, she put them underneath her arm taking a step back to the cabinet again. She studied the layout of the two shelves wanting to recall the information for later when she could focus.

"Do you have a photographic memory like Garth does?" He asked, leaning against one of the hospital beds.

She turned around and stared into his blue eyes. "I do. It's a trait in the Knight family that I inherited from my father."

He placed the files on the bed and studied her. "Good to know. That will be useful in our investigation."

She lifted her right eyebrow. "Our investigation? A few hours ago you didn't want me here at all."

You are correct. I didn't. After finding this building, finding two beds, and two roles of IV bags we are linked on this case together." He lifted up the double straps. "I believe this bed was meant for you. Would you like to explain why?"

Jamie sighed. "Not particularly."

"Why is this happening here? How you are connected? Right now, I'll trust Devon's wisdom about you."

"Oh, you're good." She moved her neck in a circular motion trying to ease the tension she carried in her muscles. "I was given an experimental drug called Surge Adrenaline Enhancement. That strengthen all my five senses and made me stronger than the average human during a battle. I still carry the effects from that drug in my body."

"Explains your strong grip when we met in Devon's office and your reaction to. Why you stay in control of your emotions all the time?"

"Pretty much. When I get angry or really upset I've short bursts of strength flow out of me. If I don't watch it, I could end up hurting someone by putting a person into critical condition. Another side effect from the drug are the migraines I deal with."

"Devon knows about what you have experienced and what you deal with?"

"Yes. He does know," she said, bracing herself for the onset of another round of questions.

"Devon thinks highly of you more than you realize."

Jamie was dumbfounded giving him her file she had found on the desk. "Would you like to see a demonstration?" She released a huge grin.

Michael nodded with his smirk on his face.

She searched for a heavy, huge item and wanted to bust up the cabinet with the IV bags. In the corner was a huge fire extinguisher she walked over picking it up and held the extinguisher like it was a small purse. She measured the distance in her mind. The impact point which would cause the most destruction to the cabinet.

Michael had moved out of her way. She tossed the fire extinguisher like a ball in the air as it crashed into the cabinet sending out shards of broken glass flying through the air. Michael and Jamie ducked underneath the hospital bed while Michael shielded her from the debris.

He stood and surveyed the damage that she caused. "Wow!"

"Mission accomplished." She chuckled. "We need to get out of here before more trouble arrives?"

"I agree." Michael grabbed all the files.

They darted back to KITT and drove away from the building.

 **A** fter their search Michael had found a clue in one of the files and programmed KITT to the location to track down another lead. He allowed Jamie to sleep in the passenger seat hoping she would feel better. At this point, he realized they needed downtime to allow their bodies to rest.

Minutes passed into hours when KITT monitor beeped causing Jamie to stir in the seat.

"Michael and Jamie, I have found some information that you have requested."

Jamie rubbed her eyes leaning over to look at the data. "They are the men busted into my room."

"According to KITT. They are Williams and James; their boss is Duke Wade a weapon runner and seller," Michael said.

"Just great. That Wade! The smuggler of all things. We get to deal with him."

Michael turned his head. "Our lead is growing, and we have a place to start searching. Wade can tell us who stole the weapon and why. You know him?"

"Yeah. Be warned smugglers and I don't get along. He deals in drugs, weapons, humans, or anything that he can make a profit at."

"You said human?"

"Helping people to cross the border illegally into our country and only to end up as slaves."

"KITT and I've broke a few operations near the border of modern day slavery." He stared at her. "You feeling better?"

"I am. Thanks. Can we stop for I need to use the bathroom?"

"There's a gas station up ahead. We can get out and grabbed food too before we continue on."

He pulled in and was glad she felt better for color returned to her face.

 **T** he sky clouded up and a light breeze blew. Jamie stepped out of KITT examining the warehouse as her spine tingled alerting her to the danger. Michael walked to her holding something in his hand.

"I want you to wear this," he ordered.

It struck her kind of odd for he wasn't type of man to order people around. She held out her hand, he gave her a man's sport watch.

"You're making me wear a watch? What have you been drinking while I was sleeping?"

"You are blunt. It is not a watch but a com-link to KITT just in case we get separated in there." He pointed to the building.

"Oh, I see." Jamie paused. "Michael, sorry about that remark." She put on the com-link on her left wrist.

"Don't worry about it."

They quickly walked to the door of the warehouse. Michael picked the lock while Jamie stayed in the shadows. He opened the door and entered as she followed him covering his back.

The building was dark and their footsteps echoed. The huge warehouse was empty full with an eeriness. Her spine tingled warning danger could be near. Her sixth sense had not kicked in and if it had everything would turn red.

Michael led her to a tiny office in the back. She took her tiny flashlight searching the desk. He looked through the filing cabinets to find any clues. Jamie opened a drawer, pulling out a folder. She scanned through it.

"Michael, I have found the plans for the missile and possible date for pick up." She showed him the file.

"Who's this guy Warren?"

"I don't know. In the smuggling world it could mean anyone or anything."

Her spine released sharp tingles, and the red engulfed the room. She pulled out her gun. "Trouble..."

The com-links beeped. Michael brought it up to his mouth. "KITT, talk to me."

"Three men have entered. One of them have a head wound."

"One of your playmates from earlier, Jamie?" Michael asked.

Now, who's has a smart mouth. To answer the question, yes."

"Time to leave this party."

They darted out of the office, hiding in the shadows as footsteps became louder.

"Turn on the lights," a man ordered.

The warehouse lit up in seconds, Michael grabbed her hand, as they hid behind some boxes.

"Knight and Ms. White, we know that you are here. Foolishness to hide from us since, the both of you are criminals now. I'm Wade."

She watched Michael's face and understood what he was thinking. "I can take care of myself," she whispered.

"We don't have any choice to play Wade's game until we can get an opening to escape." He patted her shoulder.

She nodded.

Michael stood, holding his hand up, as Jamie popped up pointing her gun at Wade.

"Gentlemen, if you step closer, I'll shoot your boss," Jamie stated.

Michael put his arms down. "I believe she would, she's like me, been having a bad week."

Wade ordered his men to hold their positions. He was average height in his forties and well dressed with his dark brown hair made his tan face darker in the light.

"I always thought you're a man didn't hide behind a woman," Wade said.

"I'm the kind of woman who don't trust smugglers."

"Are you going to allow her do all the talking, Knight? It is your future on the line and not hers. Three and half years ago, you emerged into the world out of nowhere without a past. It doesn't take a genius to discover you don't have a past to return too."

"What's your point?" Michael asked.

"I don't want her, those she would be a nice prize to brag about. Like you, she's a troublemaker cutting into my business."

Michael and Jamie glanced at each other. She heard a slight movement coming behind her. She turned on her heels and spotted a man hiding. Firing her weapon, she shot her gun aiming for the man's leg. He screamed and fell. She quickly turned, facing Wade and pointed her weapon at him.

"Nice shot, Ms. White," Wade said and clapped his hands. "I've more men outside the building."

"If they enjoy living they better stay outside, then."

"I thought you might say that, Ms. White. You see, I have a trained sniper on the both of you." Wade displayed a walkie-talkie to them. "Now, can we stop these games get down to business?"

"What do you want?" Michael asked.

Wade smiled. "For starters, I want her because you are a hard man to read. If I have a card that you want you'll be more agreeable in the future."

 **M** icheal moved closer to Jamie seizing the gun from her hands. She stood there frozen in fear like a statue.

"What are you doing?" She was stunned and was submitting to his will like it was second nature to her.

He snatched her wrist pulling her forward to Wade. "Trust me," he whispered.

She was dumbfounded by his actions, and just nodded.

"Now, send her to me," Wade ordered.

They walked away from the boxes, he held her wrist. "I'll get you back; this will give us an opportunity to escape," he whispered.

One of Wade's men took her from Michael. A guard with a large handheld taser, and shocked her. Jamie collapsed to the floor. Wade stepped in front of her waving his finger at Michael.

"She belongs to me now," Wade stated.

"We'll see about that. KITT!" Michael yelled.

KITT busted through the doors of the warehouse. Wade helped his guard to carry Jamie to the van parked outside. Another man attacked Michael using a knife that stabbed him into his shoulder. The throbbing pain raced through his arm and manged to get the attacker off him as the man laid on the floor in a daze.

"Michael, are you alright?"

"I'll live. Where is Jamie and Wade?"

"They raced out in a van. I have its location."

Michael got inside of KITT reaching for the medical aid kit under the seat. While KITT drove himself as dark storm clouds rolled in from the horizon.


End file.
